emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Cultivation/Level (Nine Worlds)
Mortal |chapter_begin = 1 |chapter_end = 31 }}As any other human, Li Qiye was born as a mortal. Although his soul was placed in the immortal Dark Crow, his original body stayed the same. Millions of years later his soul returned to his body, with all the knowleadge he obtained, but without any power. Palace Foundation * Li Qiye started his Cultivation by using an Immortal Emperor's Fate Palace Merit Law, the Kun Peng's Six Variants, to open his Fate Palace. # Entrance: It took him five days and nights to open the Fate Palace; a very long time even for the most trashiest cultivator. Nevertheless, Li Qiye successfully completed the first stage of the Palace Foundation level. # Awakening: Li Qiye entered the Fate Palace and used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to wake up the spirits and the Fate Palace Four Symbols inside. It took him three months and 10 days to complete this stage. # Bloodsurge: Li Qiye used the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law to purify his Blood Energy into his first drop of the Longevity Blood. It took him only one day to complete this stage, thus completing the Palace Foundation level. Palace Expansion # Merit Law's Building: Li Qiye used his knowleadge about the Physique Scripture and started to cultivate the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique. It took him around a month to completely transform his Mortal Physique into the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique, completing this stage. # Essence Development and Earth's Extension: Combination of his Physique, Life Wheel and Fate Palace allowed him to absorb nearly all of the spirit energy surrounding his Lonely Peak and easily complete these two stages in one swoop. Physique Accumulation # Blood Strengthening: Li Qiye spent 27 days to reach the peak of this stage. He then used the Yin Yang Sea of Blood to achieve the next stage. # Body Tempering: Li Qiye used the Yin Yang Sea of Blood to refine his Blood Energy and to wash his Hell Suppressing Deity Physique; this caused his Physique to have a minor improvement. Li Qiye spent half a year on this stage. # Body Baptism: Li Qiye completed this stage after refining the King Physique Paste. He spent around 9 months on this stage. Provisional Palace * Starting Palace: Li Qiye spent a day on this stage to carve the place for additional Fate Palace. During his trip to the Evil Infested Ridge a month later he finished the process and completed the rest stages, entering the Inner Longevity level. Inner Longevity # Treasure Tempering: 'After leaving the Evil Infested Ridge # '''Essence Polymerization: ' # 'Flowing Life Wheel: ' Heaven's Mandate # '''Offering True Fate: # True Understanding Searching: # Turning Mysterious Truths: # Transforming Dao Law: Warrior Canopy # Devouring Haze: # Blood Soaring the Firmament: ''' # '''Resplendent Fate Palace: Purified Rebirth # Physique Connection: # Physique Cleansing: # Life Advancement: Heaven's Primal # Wisdom Opening: # Fate Tempering: # Bridge Creation: Soul Creation # Soul Gestation: # Soul Accumulation: # Soul Connection: # Soul Transformation: Mysterious Fate * With opening 6 Fate Palaces at this level, he earned the title of the Supreme Noble. # Palace Opening(New Noble): # Beseech the Heavens(King Noble): # Rebel Against the Heavens(Rebelling Noble): # Decapitate the Calamity(Fate Destroying Noble): Star Plucking * Li Qiye created 9 stars at this level, earning the title known as Eternal Prestige. Ancient Saint # Palace Opening: # Domain Formation: # City Creation: * At this level he opened all 12 Fate Palaces, earning the title of the Primordial Saint. He also opened his 13th Palace shortly after, but, as it was unprecedented in history, this achievement didn't have any corresponding title. He later called it "Nirvana Heavens" Heavenly Sovereign # Little Sovereign: '1-9 divine rings. # '''Grand Sovereign: '''10 to 36 divine rings. # '''Jewel Sovereign: '''37 to 50 divine rings. # '''World Sovereign: '''51 to 81 divine rings. # '''Era Sovereign: '''82 to 99 divine rings. # '''Dao Slashing Sovereign: '''99 divine rings, 8+ stars in Enlightened Being realm and 9+ palaces in Ancient Saint realm. * Li Qiye reached the Heavenly Sovereign level shortly after he arrived in the Stone Medicine World. * He reached the Era Sovereign level in the Alchemy City. * He reached the Dao Slashing Sovereign level in the Beast Vein. Heavenly King # '''Hundred Heavenly King: '''100 divine rings. # '''Thousand Heavenly King: '''1,000 divine rings # '''Myriad Heavenly King: '''9,999 divine rings. # '''Life Heavenly King: ' Suffer the Life Reduction. and Destroy/Overcome Life Reduction # 'Earth Heavenly King: ' # '''World Heavenly king/Heaven's Equal king: Dao Foundation Sealed * Li Qiye's Dao Foundation was sealed by Zhan Xian in the Pond of Provenance’s Splendor while he was teleported to the Mortal Emperor World. * Obtained Dao of Sword from blood pool baptism of Blood Race in Mortal emperor World * The seal on his dao foundation left behind by Zhan Xian had been completely unlocked during the suppression of two imperial tressures: Virtuous Paragon # Early Era Virtuous Paragon # Rising Era Virtuous Paragon # Peaceful Era Virtuous Paragon # Prosperous Era Virtuous Paragon # Golden Era Virtuous Paragon * Li Qiye never truly travels on the Path of the Heavens as he always suppressed himself for purity’s sake in the end he ends up crafting a powered Primordial Grand Dao, the 'Dao of Seven Nights' which simulates the cycle of creation, evolution and destruction of a universe, it is immensely powerful and complex so it takes much longer than other Dao to complete. * Li Qiye’s grand dao wasn’t created for the Heaven’s Will. It directly opened up its own world and started a new era. In this place, his dao was all, he was the lord of all. Due to its domination, even if Li Qiye wanted to seize the Heaven’s Will, his grand dao still wouldn’t accept it. It would control the Heaven’s Will instead since this could only be considered a certain force within his grand dao, not its entirety. * Since his Dao has not matured to 100% completion, he cannot step into the Path of the Heavens his Dao inspiration by the Ants on Ghost Island gave him the so called ‘skeleton‘ of a Grand Dao, but he himself didn’t know the profundities it would reach as it is once stated that he couldn’t even use the last Vessel (Athanasia) because he simply didn’t know what it did. * Even with his strength suppressed before the Path of Heavens, he can already battle Emperor Assailants, Candidates, Contenders and Rivals without any problems. He demonstrates this by fighting the 4 Imperial Children and refining their physiques for himself * After arriving at The Heaven Spirit World, his blood energy was suppressed by the drop Life Origination water Path of Heavens Immortal Emperor * Becoming Prime Emperor, Li Qiye used the 3 slivers of Maelstroms Gold, Silver and Iron, to call upon their true forms (big maelstroms) they became Laws, which prompted the latter to become Grand Dao. They spun and became a circle. “These grand dao were inscrutable. They seemed to have been born in the primordial essence, even older than the heaven and earth. All the laws and dao of the epochs were derived from them.” * For Step Two of his plan he took out the bronze chest that he got from the bottom of Godwar Mountains. He opens it and throws the contents onto the Gran Dao ring. “They were twelve things that had the appearance of laws but weren’t laws, golden but weren’t gold, hardened but weren’t stones. They looked so natural hanging off the three dao as if this was their complete form.” * Step Three was the previously stated using of the Heavens Will as a part of his Grand Dao not his Grand Dao itself, so he utilised his “7 Night Dao” to prompt one of the twelve things to absorb the 9 Worlds Heavens Will. Once absorbed the ‘thing’ lights up and becomes bright. * Step 4 is confirmed by Tyrant and Golden to be the gathering of the 10th world versions of Heavens Will, also confirming that the 10th world has multiple Heavens Will, albeit around 1/3rd of the power of the 9 Worlds Heavens Will. This will require most if not all of the Heavens Will In a single generation (estimated 66) to Light up the 11 remaining ‘things’. * Later named Primordial Will.